


Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by stratataisen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Human/Cyborg Transformers.  Ironhide asks Will about a picture in his nightstand drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's from the same AU as Stolen Kiss. The pin-up of Ironhide by twins_eternal (Not Work Safe-ish: http://tf2007fun.livejournal.com/540524.html#cutid1 ) inspired me to write this fic.  
> Comments always welcome.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. I don't own the AU either.

“Will?”

 “Hmmm? What is it?”  He grumbled sleepily, snuggling into his warm pillow.

“Where did you get the picture of me naked in the shower?”

Will froze and looked over his shoulder as his lover pulled out said picture from his nightstand.  He could feel a sudden flush spread across his cheeks. “Um….well technically you’re not completely naked, you have a towel wrapped around your waist.”

 “Just barely.”  Ironhide snorted, looking at the picture in question.  “Hell, if you squint hard enough you can slightly make out some of my naughty bits.”

“Yeah, I kinda noticed that too.”  The Air Force captain chuckled weakly, turning back into his pillow in an attempt to ignore the previous question asked.

The cyborg moved to lie back down on the bed, sliding up against his lover’s back, encircling one arm around Will’s midsection. Gently, or at least gently by cyborg standards, Ironhide started to poke him in the side with an index finger.  “You still haven’t answered my question.  Where did you happen to get that picture?”

Will tried to scoot away from the persistent poking, but the arm around his stomach held him where he was. “Sorry, I can’t give you that information.”  

“Right, sure.”  The cyborg rolled his eyes.  “Did Ratchet tell you to say that?”

“…..”

Ironhide smirked when his lover stayed silent and stopped trying to wiggle away from him.  “It was Ratchet who gave you the picture, wasn’t it?”

The captain coughed slightly. “…maybe.”

“Some how that doesn’t surprise me, he’s been going on about some new mini camera he and Wheeljack were inventing.”  Ironhide chuckled, kissing softly at the back of Will’s neck, loving the soft skin he found there on his very human lover.  “So, why exactly do you have that picture in your nightstand?”

That question caused Will to smirk; he turned around in Ironhide’s grip and kissed his lover’s lips.  “Do you really need me to spell _that_ out for you?”

Ironhide chuckled again, kissing along the other man’s jaw line. “Well, no, not really, but it would be nice to hear.  You know I always like having my ego stroked.”

Will’s smirk grew.  “I could always show you, if you like.”

“Yes, please do.”  The cyborg grinned as he rolled the two of them over so he was on top of his human lover.

The small gust of wind that came from the two men rolling on the bed caused the picture that started the whole discussion fluttered silently to the floor.


End file.
